Hot For Teacher
by ValkyreFF
Summary: AU Not HBP or DH compatible. Geni LaMorte is an exDeath Eater in hiding. She goes to Hogwarts to hide from Voldemort. Upon arriving, she runs into an old friend turned not so much friend. SSOC. CHAPTER 1 UP.
1. Prologue

**Hot For Teacher**

**Prologue**

_Headmaster,_

_I have heard that Hogwarts is seeking a new D.A.D.A. professor. As you well know, sir, I am more than qualified in the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Should you consider my resume, which is attached to this letter, I can assure that I can be there as early as you need me. Thank you for the consideration, _

_Sincerely,_

_Genevieve LaMorte_

Dumbledore set the parchment down on the table, looking up to see the shocked faces of his staff looking back at him.

"I don't think I need to read her resume, since we all know what a good student, Miss LaMorte was." He said calmly. Minerva coughed into her hand politely.

"Albus," she began, but paused. Albus knew what she was going to say, but he waited for her to voice the thoughts of everyone in the room.

"She's a Death Eater!" exclaimed Professor Sprout, "We can't have a Death Eater teaching our children!"

"She _was _a Death Eater, Pomona," Albus said, "Everyone makes mistakes."

"You don't know that," said Flitwick. Albus bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"Very true," he conceded, "but why would she try to gain entry as a teacher here, when we all know that she is, in fact, a Death Eater? It wouldn't make any sense."

"She isn't a Death Eater." Everyone turned when they heard the voice from beside the fireplace. No one argued against Snape's statement. Should anyone know, it would be him.

"Are you going to accept her, Albus?" Minerva asked, breaking the silence.

"We haven't had any other applicants," Albus said, leaving the rest of the statement unsaid.

"Oi remember lil' Geni," Hagrid stated out of the blue, "was one o' tha best students we 'ad." This statement brought smiles to most of the older professor's faces. They did, in fact, remember Genevieve LaMorte as the top female student of her House.

"Then it's settled," Albus said, plucking the letter up as he stood. As soon as he left, the room, once again, erupted into murmurs. A Death Eater was to be hired for a teaching position at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**Hot For Teacher**

**Chapter 1**

Rain was pouring down in sheets when Geni arrived at the gates of Hogwarts.

"Of course it has to rain when we get here," Gina muttered. Geni couldn't help but get a foreboding feeling at all the rain as her other foster daughter laughed at Gina.

"You're just pissed because it's making your spikes flat." Neima grinned at Gina, whose spiky black and green hair, had, in fact, flopped wetly down onto her neck.

"No," she growled in return, "I can't light my bloody fag!" Geni ignored her daughter's argument, instead heading for the gates.

"Come along, girls." She said, shivering in the wet cold. The gates opened to admit the three women into the grounds. Unfortunately, the charms on the grounds did nothing to stop the sheet of water coming from the sky. Gina and Neima took off for the castle up the hill the second they saw it, leaving Geni to walk in the rain by herself. She didn't mind. Though it was dark, she could see the familiar shapes of the landmarks on he grounds around her. Off in the distance, she could see the Whomping Willow next to the lake. Further down, she could see smoke coming from the chimney of Hagrid's hut.

Geni reached the castle just as Gina was lighting up a cigarette. With a tsk, she plucked the fag form her daughter's hand before she so much as got a puff from the cancer-stick.

"No smoking on school grounds, dear." Gina glared sullenly at her mother.

"You already sound like a bloody prof." She muttered, stuffing her hands down into the pockets of her pants.

"Well, dear, that is why I am here." Geni quipped, opening the door to the castle and ushering her daughters inside.

"We've been expecting you, Professor," came the voice of Argus Filch. Neima immediately ducked behind her mother at the sudden raspy voice, and Geni placed a hand comfortingly on her daughter's.

"I'll be right along, Monsieur Filch." Geni said, "Can I have a moment?"

"Certainly, Madame." He managed to sound sincere and mocking at the same time, and Geni had to bite on the urge to snap at him. Instead, she turned to her shiest daughter.

"You needn't worry, dearest," she said soothingly, stroking Neima's cheek. Neima looked up at her, meeting her mother's dark blue eyes with her own, mismatched gaze.

"I'll be fine…but can I just go up to bed now? Please?" She asked. Geni wanted to tell her it was okay, but knew that it was not.

"Dear, you have to sorted into a House first, and the ceremony is already over. We will have to wait until Professor McGonagall will be able to Sort you." Neima's eyes pleaded with her for a moment before the sixteen year-old heaved a breath.

"All right."

"Good," Geni said, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "now come along."

If Geni remembered correctly, the Great Hall was just down the next corridor. As she walked, she removed her hood and ran a hand through her mass of frizzy, tangled curls. England always had wreaked havoc on her hair.

Genevieve's guess was proven correct when she opened the door to be greeted by the sounds of feasting and merriment, which quickly died down at her family's entrance. Every pair of eyes in the vicinity was focused on her and her children. It was almost enough to make Geni feel like a first year student all over again.

Gina, of course, seemed completely unconcerned by all this attention. She stomped behind her mother sullenly, a perpetual frown planted on her lips, as the various chains attached to her pants jangled in a not very rhythmic manner. She, for one, was used to getting stares, since the clothes she had on now were sure to elicit some looks from day to day.

Neima, however, was not so comfortable. She had her hood drawn down over her eyes as she walked directly behind her sister, her eyes glued to the combat-booted heels in front of her. She did not want to be here. In fact, she wanted to be as far away from here as possible at that second.

Dumbledore stood as Geni and her daughter's approached the staff table.

"Genevieve, I do hope your journey proved un-troublesome?" He asked, concern briefly shadowing the twinkle in his blue eyes. Geni bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"Yes, Headmaster, the journey was well. May I present to you, my daughters," she gestured gracefully at the two girls behind her, "Gina and Neimaden." Dumbledore nodded kindly to the girls.

"They are more than welcome to eat in the staff lounge until such time as we can have them Sorted." Geni nodded as Dumbledore motioned to Argus, who in turn motioned for Gina and Neima to follow him. Neima cast a doubtful look to her mother, who nodded encouragingly as Gina clamped onto Neima's arm.

"Students," Dumbledore called as Geni made her way to the empty space between Minerva and Sibyll, "May I have your attention?" The question wasn't necessary, since the entirety of the school attention was already on the new professor. "As I said earlier this evening, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts, instructor, Professor LaMorte." There was a reserved applause by the students and staff, which Geni was not surprised about. Only a handful of the professors looked genuinely happy to see her, those that had been teaching at the school when she was still a student some twenty-five years ago. "The professor was once a student here herself, as most of the staff are. I hope you will do her the curtesy of making her feel welcome." With that said, Albus sat back down and the feasting resumed, albeit quietly at first, but it soon regained its original enthusiasm.

"How was your trip?" Minerva asked politely, as Geni selected various things from the trays in front of her.

"It was uneventful, for which I'm glad." Geni replied, placing her napkin in her lap.

"I didn't know you had children." This came from Sybill. Geni smiled.

"I don't have any biological children. I adopted Gina and Neima from the orphanage I ran,"

"My, aren't we the humanitarian…" said a silkily cool voice from Sybill's other side. Geni's fork stopped on its way to her mouth. It was a voice she would recognize from anywhere. Setting down her fork, she leaned forward to look eyes with Severus.

"Well," she said in a tone that rivaled his, "I applied for sainthood, but they haven't written me back yet." This brought a laugh from Filius Flitwick, who sat on the other side of Severus.

"She got you there, old chap!" he said jovially, clapping Severus on the arm, who in turn looked down his nose at the smaller man until he looked as if he was ready to swallow his own tongue.

"And I can see you haven't changed in the slightest, Severus." Geni sniffed, resuming her meal with every intention of ignoring the Potions Master.

33333

Gina set herself on a table and pulled out her soggy box of fags. Fortunately, the fags were still dry, and she was able to light one. She inhaled with a sigh; it was her second to last one. Gina felt her sister's eyes boring into her, and she looked up.

"Why don't you just write Glenda for some more?" Neima suggested, to which Gina shrugged.

"I plan on it. Goddess know I won't find my brand out here in the fucking wilderness." Neima smiled, for once at ease. She threw off her cloak, now that it was just her and her sister.

There was a loud pop, which made both girls jump, as a house elf appeared with an overly large covered tray in his hands. Neima stood immediately to help the poor thing with the tray, as it seemed he would fall over at any moment.

She set the tray on the table next to Gina, who promptly and without any preamble removed the lid.

"Holy shit, Neims!" Gina exclaimed around her cigarette, "Maybe coming to this place wasn't such a bad idea…" Quickly putting out her cigarette, Gina decided to forego a plate that was with the food and just started picking things straight from the tray and plopping them in her mouth.

"Could you stuff any more food in that hole?" Neima asked as she, unlike her sister, chose to use a plate and daintily placed selected items from the tray onto her plate.

"Moffifly." Gina said around a mouth stuffed to the brim with food. Neima made a disgusted noise as she set to eating her own food.

"Do the misses find it enjoyable?" the voice came form nowhere and made Gina choke on the food in her mouth. Neima patted her on the back as she answered the house-elf.

"Yes, thank you." Gina was only able to manage a thumbs-up in the direction of the elf, who in turn bowed low enough to scrape his enormous nose on the floor. And with a pop, the elf was gone.

"How come we don't have any of those?" Gina mused.

"Because owning house-elves is cruel." Neima immediately replied. Gina rolled her eyes.

"It's only cruel if you treat them poorly." Gina reasoned. Neima only shook her head, refusing to argue with her sister on the subject.


End file.
